


Scars Reboot

by damniamgay



Series: Lena and Kara [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, its gayer than ever, like its way better now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: Just a reboot of my Scars fic, so read that before it's gone forever!Soulmate AUPrompt: You live in a world where each lie creates a scar on the liar’s body. The bigger the lie, the deeper and larger the mark. Every time you lie your soulmate gets a scar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also great thanks to @demonlordlucifer over on tumblr helping me with my whole Chinese food fiasco.

 

"Oh my god, are you an alien?" Alex asked with surprise in her voice. Kara contemplated her answer thinking through everything her new father Jeremiah had told her over the short hour. Yet a memory of her dad played through her mind. The echoing softness in his voice, that had a certain roughness to it when she had done something he disapproved of.

The most important lesson Kara remembered that her father taught her, was that people's use of their candor could tell you a lot about them.

Kara thought for a moment more and then opened her mouth slowly, "Uhhh...Yes. I am." Kara stared at the floor trying to avoid the disappointing look Jeremiah shot her.

Alex had briefly looked behind her shoulder and knew that look her dad was giving her new sister.

Alex stepped closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. We all mess up sometimes, but you've been here for like an hour. That's okay, I'm still proud of you."

Kara looked up, tears welling in her eyes. Alex wrapped her arms protectively around Kara. "I've got you, I'll help you don't worry. I'll always be here for you." Alex said reassuringly. 

A few moments after letting each other go.

Alex went up to her father and whispered something to him.

He gave her a stern look but after she shot him her best puppy eyes he agreed.

"Don't be long, Alexandra." He bellowed out when Alex had grabbed Kara's hand and bolted out the door.

They walked down the winding road down from their house and towards the beach.

"Where are we going?" Kara asked trailing slightly behind Alex due to her tugging her along.

"Somewhere special to me that I know you will love." Alex said.

Kara nodded to herself and kept quiet for the rest of the walk.

'Quiet is peaceful, don't be afraid of the quiet. It just shows that you're immersed in the situation.' The voice of Kara's father invaded her thoughts again and stopped her in her tracks.

The strength of Kara stopping so suddenly, ripped Alex back too. The force of Kara dropping to the ground while still holding onto Alex almost dislocated her shoulder.

Alex gritted her teeth through the pain and crouched down next to Kara.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked quietly.

Kara nodded, but a small sniffle escaped her revealing that was not okay.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it now, but I'm here when you're ready." Alex said squeezing Kara's hand lightly.

Kara adjusted herself to see Alex, "Thank you."

Alex wiped a tear away from Kara's face, "Don't worry about it."

Alex faced the sea and watched it roll in and out.

Kara stopped crying a few minutes later. She let go of Alex's hand and stood up promptly.

"So where did you want to show me?" Kara said wiping her last tear away.

Alex pointed to a small cave facing the sea.

Kara ran off towards it, much faster than any human could ever be.

"Kara! Kara! Wait up!" Alex shouted after her, sprinting down the beach.

Kara stopped and spun around and an embarrassed blush painted her face. "Sorry. I didn't even realise I was going that fast, I promise it won't happen again."

Alex stopped for a minute to catch her breath and quickly responded with, "Hey, don't worry about it. Just know that it's not always gonna be an unfair race between us. I'm gonna catch up one day." Alex said lightly punching Kara's arm to signify her joke.

Kara laughed lightly and punched Alex back.

"Ow, Jesus." Alex said rubbing her arm.

"Okay, so no punching. Or if you do lightly okay." Alex said as calmly as she could.

Kara stared at floor.

Alex placed a hand on her shoulder and started walking towards the beach cave.

"Come on, Kara. It's almost sunset, you won't wanna miss this!" Alex said excitedly.

Kara's head perked up and jogged towards Alex. "See you already got the running at a human speed down! Look at you go!" Alex said proudly.

Alex led Kara through small gaps and crannies. "It's worth it, I promise!" Alex said, slightly out of breath from the climbing.

A few more rocks jumped over later, they arrived at the spot.

"Welcome to my humble abode! Make yourself at home." Alex said arms spread out wide leaving Kara to take in the sheer beauty of it all.

Alex had installed small solar fairy lights around a few of the rocks and had a beaten up sofa towards the back of the shallow cave.

A stereo was hidden underneath the sofa and was only taken out of both of them was there and they were feeling very responsible at that moment.

Moss and sea weed coated the front of the rocks and the sea washing up a few pieces of driftwood or pieces of rubbish.

Alex however had also installed a handy bin, to put all of the crap she didn't want to keep. She kept stuff like the driftwood because kind of fit with the whole scene.

"It's beautiful. How did you find it?" Kara asked in complete awe of it.

"I have my ways!" Alex sat down on the brown sofa and patted the space next to her.

Kara took the hint and sat next to Alex.

"I'm glad I met you." Kara said quietly.

Alex smiled, "Me too."

Kara leaned slightly on Alex and they watched the sunset.

"We're not coming here tomorrow, we have stuff to do tomorrow." Alex said, slightly warning Kara.   
  


The truth is, they did go there the next day. And the next day. And the next. Pretty much everyday.

It became their thing.

If they had something they needed to talk about, beach cave.

Had some homework that needed good inspiration or quiet, beach cave.

Wanted to have a girls night, beach cave.

They just loved it, because it reminded them of how easily they became friends. 

One of their talks consisted of the scars.

Kara had gotten all of hers at once and was shaking from tears of confusion.

She was only 14, and she had no clue what was going on.

She said it wasn't a custom on Krypton. They just got paired up with whoever and that was declared as their soulmate.

Alex said that was rigged and they both laughed .

Alex explained that the scars meant that your soulmate had lied, each scar from the area where the lie hurt them the most.

A lie about heartbreak or love, a scar to the heart and so on.

"Do you have any scars?" Kara asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah..." Alex started fidgeting with her watch.

Kara cocked her head to the side as such a dog would do if it was confused or trying to deduce more.

"I see what you're doing there!" Kara said pointing to the watch.

"I'm not doing anything!" Alex said defensively and raised her hands up to prove her point.

"Stop lying, Alex. You know that's gonna scar your soulmate." Kara said crossing her arms at how good her argument was.

Alex sat back down, "I couldn't care less."

Kara nodded slowly, "Of course, well when you stop lying you can tell me about it." 

A few moments of silence and Alex broke. She started fumbling with her watch more. The latch came undone.

"I have 26 scars." Alex said slowly.

Bearing her wrist to Kara, Kara touched the tissue delicately.

"Did you do this?" Kara asked very slowly.

Alex retracted her hand instantly, "No!" She said quickly.

Kara could tell she was telling the truth.

"There's 25 there and one here." Alex gestured to her heart.

Kara was intrigued. "I want to meet your soulmate. Wait no. I want you to meet your soulmate, and then I can meet them afterward."

Alex smiled briefly, "Let's hope we can." Alex patted Kara's leg and stared at the waves rolling so care free;in and out.

And then Kara started mumbling about who her perfect soulmate would be. Alex stopped listening after Kara said glistening and amazingly piercing green eyes that just capture me instantly.   
  
  


Two years later, at the beach cave Kara was pacing the length of the cave with Alex lying of the sofa listening intently.

"I just feel bad, Alex. I'm going to have to lie for my whole life, like what if I want to be like Kal and make my powers worth it. Like I know Jeremiah said not to, but what if that's what I want to do! I feel bad for whoever my soulmate is. I hope he understands. Cause I don't want to be a burden on his life like that, cause if I was covered head to toe in scars from my soulmate being a compulsive liar I would start to hate the thought of them." Kara rambled on.

Alex sat up and stared at Kara. "I just hope whoever your soulmate is will be okay with your rambling." Alex laughed and stopped when Kara gave her, her serious look.

"Right, okay serious now. Your soulmate will love you no matter what, that's what they're there for. To love you unconditionally, no matter what. So they won't care if you lie, they won't care if you're an alien, they won't care that you want to be a stupid superhero. They will love you for you." Alex said and later back down. "Jesus..." she muttered. 

"I do love you Alex." Kara said and sat down leaning against the sofa.

8 years later and Kara had finally moved out of Midvale. To be closer to Alex she said to everyone, which was kind of true. But mainly just so she can branch out and try and find her soulmate.

"Get yourself out there!" Alex would constantly say, so much that Alex often texted her WWAD-what would Alex do. And Kara always answered, you'd get yourself out there. Alex knew it'd be deadpanned.

Kara got different jobs, never what she wanted to do, and dated different guys, never the guy that she wanted.

Alex said maybe she was trying too hard and that she should just focus on doing her own thing for a bit and maybe love will find her instead of her trying to find love.

So over the next two years, Kara did just that.

She had more job interviews for places she actually wanted to work at. She moved into an apartment she liked. And she was doing her to the best that she could.

And she was loving life. 

Then she got what she thought was a step closer to her dream job. A reporter.

She knew, it'd look like she was copying Kal, but she loved writing. And loved telling stories and maybe putting herself out there would help her soulmate come find her. 

And one day she met them. Without knowing, of course.

Just a short interview with Kal...sorry Clark. They were interviewing the new owner of LuthorCorp.

Getting the views on how they were going to change the company and how they were compared to their brother. 

Kara sheepishly knocked on the office door, and the woman called out inviting them in.

"Ah I expect you're the reporters." She said.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Luthor." Clark said.

"Good to see you again, Mr Kent. How is the Daily Planet going?" The Luthor heir asked, honestly caring for his answer.

Kara stared at her pad not wanting to call attention to herself. She missed what Clark said but it was hardly going to affect anything.

"And who are you?" Lena asked, gesturing toward Kara.

Kara didn't hear, she was still staring at her notepad.

Clark nudged Kara a bit and she blurted out, "47! Wait no...Hi uhm, I'm Kara Danvers. I'm with Catco." Kara coughed after and tried not to look at the Luthor so she didn't blush anymore than she already was.

"Is she new? I don't think I've ever seen her before." Lena asked Clark.

Clark then went on an elaborate explanation of something and Kara to be frank didn't really care.

But Kara glanced up and caught the gaze of the CEO. Kara's eyes widened and she took a deep breath in.

Slowly exhaling as she saw the woman's green eyes glint in the sunlight.

Kara glanced over the Luthors visible features, almost checking for her scars.

Just in case there is a possibility where this astonishing woman could be her soulmate.

Hope. Hope. Hope. Kara chanted in her mind.

"Yes, Miss Danvers. I do hope, people see me in a different light than my family.  I'm trying to make this company a force for good, so when people look up and see the big skyscrapers they aren't scared they're like ah, that's the company that did this or made that."

"That's got to be an impossible task, Miss Luthor. I apologise for my bluntness but your brother drove this company into the mud. So how are you going to do that?" Clark asked.

"I expect she'll try and mend the things her brother ruined first. And build from the ground up. Foundations are important, Clark. You of all people should know that." Kara said not entirely sure whether that made sense.

"Sorry, she's my cousin and this is her first time interviewing." Clark covered for her.

"I would never have guessed that. But what Miss Danvers has said has applied to what I'm going to do. I'm going to start by funding more of the children's hospitals and care homes to pay homage to before I was adopted and then start with everything Lex ruined." She said looking like her strong resolve might break.

But Kara had zoned out after that. Staring at Lena's features, her amazingly piercing green eyes to the way she spoke with her hands when something hit home or was particularly difficult to explain. Kara loved it all and had effectively zoned out throughout the whole of that interview.

"I hope to be seeing you more, Miss Danvers. I'm sure you'll have a bright future ahead of you in reporting!" Lena said supportively.

Clark thanked the CEO for her time and led Kara out.

Later at Alex's apartment Kara was rambling about Lena. 

"Her eyes Alex! They were so green and she's so nice. I think I remember her saying something about her wanting to rename the company to L-Corp. And she's funding all of the children's hospitals and care homes in National City! Isn't that nice!" Kara said excitedly.

"Ah her lips they looked so kissable I just wish I could marry her. I love her so much, Alex. I think she's my soulmate, we're going to grow old together with our 27 kids and 16 dogs." Alex said mockingly.

"I don't want to marry her! I'm just saying I think we need to give her a chance! But raise you were mean to me! No ice cream for you!" Kara said hugging the container to her chest.

"Hey, no fair! You'd do the same!" Alex said.

She was trying to grab the ice cream out of Kara's steel grip and eventually tackled her off the sofa and pulled the ice cream out her hands.

Alex laughed and offered Kara a hand up. "How do you even have super strength? This makes no sense!"

"Fine, we shall share the ice cream!" Kara said.

They turned on Brooklyn Nine Nine and binged to at least midnight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to @demonlordlucifer over on tumblr for helping me clear up the whole issue I had about Chinese food!

Winn jumped around on the roof of Catco excitedly, "So you're an alien? And you can fly and you're Supermans cousin? This is amazing! You know you're gonna need a suit right? You're gonna be a superhero! My best friend is gonna be a superhero!!"

Kara placed a hand over his mouth, "I'll show you how super my powers are if you don't shut up."

Winn nodded, "Good now that we have that cleared up. I don't want to be like my cousin. I've already said to Alex that I promise I won't go all Super on her!" Kara said slowly detaching her hand from Winn's face.

"So! Your sister will regret that, you know she'll be so excited knowing that you're a superhero! I'm gonna make you a suit just in case." Winn pulled out his phone and started writing notes about the material and other ideas that sprung to mind.

"Winn, no! I can't go against Alex she's my sister and best friend!" Kara said.

Winn looked up and placed a hand against his chest, hurt. "I thought I was your best friend!"

"You are, it's just I haven't know you for my entire life!" Kara said pleading.

Winn decided to not pay attention and went back to writing things down on his phone.

"Don't make the suit Winn." Kara said exhaustingly.

"I'm gonna make the suit." Winn chanted back.

Kara sighed.

  
A week later there was a parcel resting in front of her door.

She prayed to Rao that it wasn't Winn up to his shenanigans.

Effortlessly she picked the box up and walked into her small apartment. Placing the box carefully on her dining room table, she pulled the box open and lo and behold a blue and red suit was folded neatly inside it.

A card with the front saying, 'Best Wishes at your new job!'

Kara groaned and opened the card.

'I know you said no suit, but you looked like you wanted to become a superhero so I made it just in case. If you don't want to just put it at the bottom of your wardrobe or hide it somewhere, I won't be disappointed. Good luck!'

Kara pulled the suit out and eyed it up, to be honest it didn't look that bad considering Winn had made it in a week.

Her only issue was that it looked almost identical to Kal's with the exception of the house crest. She sighed and decided to take Winn's advice;stuffing it underneath as many clothes as she could in the bottom of her wardrobe.

  
The only thing is that Kara just never anticipated she would need to use the suit.

She was just watching Brooklyn Nine Nine, casually, waiting for Alex to come to her apartment for Girls Night when the news broadcast interrupted the show.

"Breaking news! A raging fire along the streets of Clements and Gardway. The firefighters are trying their best but it's spreading quickly-" Kara jumped up and ran to her bedroom and tore it apart looking for the suit.

She needed to find it, Alex was tending to some 'business' (Kara didn't know what that meant, just that it was probably really important) on Clements street.

Finally finding it, she haphazardly pulled it on and flew out her fire exit.

She arrived 2 minutes later and used her x ray vision to find Alex in the buildings.

Finally finding her, she flew into the destroyed house and flung pieces of brick and wood away to find Alex.

"Kara?" Alex spluttered out.

Kara shushed her and pulled a heavy wooden beam off her leg and carefully picked her up.

"There's more people in those houses, Kara. Just be careful and we'll talk about it later okay." Alex said to Kara sternly.

Kara nodded and dropped Alex off at the waiting Ambulance.

Kara flew into more houses, saving more and more people by the minute.

And eventually helped the firefighters in taming the flames with her freeze breath.

The fire was completely out 2 hours after Kara had arrived and everyone survived.

Kara flew home and showered quickly to get rid of the smell of smoke and got changed and drove to the hospital.

She waited until Alex was allowed visitors and tore into the room.

"I'm sorry I went behind your back and did that." Kara said and started crying.

"Hey, it's okay. Just be careful okay. If you do something stupid and die or something I'll kill you." Alex said and tried to sit up to hug Kara.

Kara pushed Alex back down by her shoulder.

"Don't move you have a broken leg." Kara said simply.

"I don't care. Just hug me now Kara." Alex said back.

Careful of her leg, Kara bent down and hugged Alex.

"I'm just happy you're okay." Kara whispered into her ear.

"Same to you."

 

Two weeks passed and Kara was a pro. Weaving in and out of building expertly, catching criminals like it was her day job-I guess it kind of was.

And Kara had been branded, Supergirl by the one and only Cat Grant.

Speaking of the incredibly well known Cat Grant she had given Kara a promotion.

To widen her opportunities and to dive into the unknown.

I guess Kara knew she wanted justice, in her personal life and work life.

Her first assignment from the ruthless Snapper Carr was about the one and only Lena Luthor.

Kara didn't know why she was so nervous, but she put it down to her first ever solo interview.

  
Graciously she knocked on the Luthors office door yet no reply sounded out.

The secretary outside told her just go in, she wasn't doing anything of mass importance.

"Uhh, hi!" Kara said after closing the door and walking towards the CEOs desk.

Lena looked up briefly and had to do a double take, "I believe I've met you before. Miss Danvers, isn't it?" Lena said slowly.

Kara pushed her glasses up and responded, "Yes, but Kara's just fine though."

Lena nodded and shut her laptops lid to lay her full attention the radiant girl in front of her. "So I hear you've been promoted! Well done, Miss Danvers. Really."

"How did you hear that?" She asked then quickly followed up with a quiet, "Actually that doesn't matter. Thank you!" Kara said smiling widely.

Lena sat up a bit straighter and decided to get back down to business, "So I'm assuming you're here about the renaming of my company."

"Yes, actually. I just need to ask you a few questions, Miss Luthor. I think there's seven..." Kara paused to count and then affirmed that it was in fact seven.

"Lena-please. But nevertheless it sounds good!" Lena said leaning in slightly.

Kara had finished asking all her questions and was basically stalling so she could talk to Lena for longer.

But Lena had caught on, "So is that all of the questions?"

"Yep, all seven of them! Did you know my sisters lucky number is seven! Ha, funny that! How everything comes full circle, I bet you have some significant sevens in your life too! Then that'd be really funny!" Kara rambled on and managed to awkwardly laugh throughout all of it.

Lena looks on with the highest look of admiration, "Why yes I do, but I feel that's more of a third interview question." Lena proceeded to wink after mainly just to watch Kara squirm in her seat.

"Right, yeah... I best be going. Gotta get the answers to Snapper Carr before he snaps me in two. Y'know how bosses are... Oh, you are the boss. Sorry about that, no offence meant there just how Snapper is not nice."

Lena smirked, "No, it's okay. I've had a boss before I know how bad of a reputation we can get. But yes I agree, Carr is not a nice person."

Kara nodded her head enthusiastically. Then got up and proceeded to head towards the door, "Oh, and Kara. Good luck!"

Kara blushed and muttered a small thank you. And she left smiling deeply at the floor.

When she returned to Catco, she had managed to compose herself from smiling like an idiot every time she thought about Lena.

She strode confidently into the office and gave the notes she made to Snapper.

"Not good enough, Danvers. You missed three questions, those three questions were the most important! Go back before I fire you." He shouted at her and shoved the notes back to her.

"But I just came back from there, that's gonna look weird if I go back now!" Kara pleaded.

"Well it's going to look weird when you can't get a job after I've fired you." He shot back. "Now go back to L-Corp and get those answers, Ponytail."

Kara walked out and sighed.

  
Driving back to L-Corp felt embarrassing, but what Kara found even more embarrassing when Jess asked her why she was back.

"My stupid boss made me come back because I didn't ask some of the questions or something." Kara muttered.

"Well, good luck in there. She's missing lunch for the third time this week and she usually gets a bit annoyed." Jess said. "I can always bail you out if you want."

"Thanks, but I'll take my chances!" Kara said chirpier from the prospect of Jess being her friend.

She knocked slowly on the door, and Lena shouted out from inside. "Jess, I told you. I don't care I'm missing lunch stop trying to force me out."

Kara opened the door and stepped in slightly. She waved awkwardly, "Hi...!" She said.

Lena's angry features faded quickly. "Did you forget something, Kara?"

Kara fumbled with her hands, "Uhm, no Snapper was being an idiot and made me come back because I forgot to ask you some of the questions."

Lena sighed, "But I watched you count the questions, you can count can't you?" She asked seriously.

Lena was awarded with a small giggle from the blonde and she shook her head, "It turns out it was double sided."

"So what are the questions then?" Lena said impatiently.

"Am I interrupting something, cause I can come back when you're not busy?" Kara asked worriedly.

"No, not all. I just- no it doesn't matter I'll answer your questions." Lena said breaking her resolve slightly.

"How about I take you out for lunch and then I'll ask you the questions then? Cause I've heard by you and Jess that you haven't had lunch for the third time this week. And I'm sure you deserve it, plus it is lunch time and I could do with some lunch now." Kara asked smoothly until she started babbling.

"I couldn't, I'd disrupt your afternoon." Lena said looking at her desk trying to avoid eye contact.

"Not at all! It's Snapper that's disrupted me! But you really could do with lunch! Come on, just once. You can pick the place, I promise. I'll even drive us there!" Kara said trying to come up with more reasons why Lena should go to lunch with her other than she wanted to get to know her better.

"Fine. Only to make up for Snapper Carr being an ass." Lena said, now standing up.

Kara fist pumped. Then looked up to see Lena staring at her and they both started laughing.

Kara started driving in honestly no direction at all, "Do you know where you're going Kara? Because I think we've been down this street five times already." Lena said trying not to laugh more than she already was.

Kara blushed a deep shade of crimson, "Well I wasn't sure where you wanted to go, so I driving around until you like pointed out the window like, oh I like that place..." Kara said staring still at the road, desperately trying to not look at Lena looking earnestly at her.

"You do know I don't care where we eat. It doesn't matter because I'll know you'll pick somewhere good." Lena said staring at Kara.

Kara smiled widely, "To the Chinese restaurant down the road!" She extravagantly raised her arm too excitedly and bashed her hand on the roof of her car. Obviously having done it multiple times before because there was a slight dent in the interior, that Lena didn't seem to notice and just assumed it was the shape of the car.

"Oh, are you okay? That looked like it hurt." Lena said grabbing Kara's free hand and inspected it.

"I'll be okay." Kara said briefly looking at Lena in awe.

Lena bent down and kissed Kara's hand, "There, all better!"

Kara blushed for like the hundredth time in the past hour and drove to the small restaurant she was a regular at.

  
Kara held the door open for Lena. Kara's heart was racing.

Lena was held the door open by Kara. Lena's heart was racing.

"Hey Joan! How's your day been?" Kara asked excitedly upon seeing the owner she had befriended after moving to National City.

"It's been good thank you! I would ask if you want the usual but it seems you have a friend with you! Hi I'm Joan, I basically shovel food into small Kara here." Joan laughed and Kara jokingly shushed her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lena. But I mean someone has to feed her somehow! Does she ever not have an appetite!"

Joan leaned forward, "One her bills have been over one hundred dollars before!"

"You're joking!" Lena said and laughed.

"Okay, Okay break it up now guys. Joan, you're supposed to be my friend here!" Kara said defensively, but laughing all the same.

"I see, sorry! Do you want the same spot by the window?" Joan asked pointing over in the corner for reference for Lena.

"I would love the same spot over by the window!" Kara responded cheerfully.

"Well you know how to order, I'll give you one menu because I'm sure you already know what you want to order." The small woman said jokingly. She grabbed the menu and gave it to Lena.

Joan watched as Kara skipped towards her normal spot, that was strictly reserved on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays... you get it.

"Ah, young love!" She said quietly. She pushed her glasses up and her bangs away from her face and got back to waiting on tables.

"I like Joan." Lena said simply, looking through the laminated A4 sized menu.

"Isn't she great! Y'know she moved here from Shanghai like twenty odd years ago!" Kara said picking up the free colouring sheet she always gets.

"Wow, her English is great! Also, does she always give you colouring to do?" Lena asked raising an eyebrow methodically.

"Uhhhm, maybe... She usually gives me dogs to colour but sometimes she gives me potstickers because she knows I love them so much." Kara said awkwardly, looking through the pot of crayons looking for the perfect shade for the inside of her potsticker.

"That is truly amazing! But is it really true about you had to pay over one hundred dollars once?" Lena asked looking up from the menu after deciding on what she'll have.

"Yessss! Best day of my life. So worth the money I spent, I got like ten huge bags of potstickers." Kara animated her short story out .

Lena sniggered at Kara's antics.

"Right, do you know what you want to order?" Kara asked.

Lena nodded, "Yeah, the pepper steak."

Kara grabbed the menu and stood up, "I shall go order for us both."

Lena muttered a small thanks and proceeded to fully take in the restaurant.

It was small but not too small. And the bar that Kara was ordering from was only like five or six metres away.

The whole theme of the decor was yellow and red with string lanterns alternating in red and yellow decorated with different symbols.

If Lena really cared about what they said she would've looked, which meant she did. One saying Wish you be rich soon and another wishing happiness.

By the time Lena had translated the large majority of the lanterns she could see without getting of her seat, Kara had returned with their drinks.

"You didn't specify what you wanted so I got you a Diet Coke." Kara said cautiously placing down the drink in front of Lena.

"Oh that's fine." Lena said gratefully.

After a moment of silence, Kara decided to speak. "I saw you looking at the lanterns, they're beautiful aren't they."

Inside Lena's head she would've responded with not as beautiful as you, yet she thought it was uncalled for and unnecessary.

So instead she said, "Yeah, I wanted to know what they meant."

Kara pointed to a particular one to the side of them, "That one says good luck in love."

Lena looked astonished, completely gobsmacked. "H-how do you know that? Are you like secretly bilingual now?"

Kara giggled, "No, but I'm bilingual anyway. The language I know... It's a boring language it's like ancient and has no use, literally only a few people speak it now so there's no point. But I asked Joan what a few of them meant. And she has like a bucket load of lanterns for when I eventually get married."

Lena was even more shocked than before, "Wait so you know another language and you didn't tell me! That's so cool!"

Kara rubbed her neck awkwardly, "Yeah, but like I said it's not like the language has much use, only my cousin and I know how to speak it that I know of."

"Wait, your cousin as in Clark Kent? Wow!" Lena said truly interested.

Kara nodded and was about to add something but saw her food was coming and started getting excited.

She was tapping the table near where Lena's hand was resting and was chanting, "The foods coming!" Over and over again.

Lena placed her hand over Kara's, "Calm down, it won't come any quicker if you tap on the table."

Kara blushed and stopped getting overly excited. "I still haven't thanked you for getting me out of my office." Lena said sincerely.

"Well thank you for letting me take you!" Kara said and watched her food be placed-more like stacked-on the table.

"You ordered for a small village!" Lena giggled.

"Well this is half my normal order..." Kara said awkwardly.

Lena read in between the lines, "That's what I love about you." Then quickly stuffed her face before she could respond with anything else.

"Oh my god this is so good." Lena said after swallowing a mouthful and quickly following up.

Kara still blushing lightly proceeded to start her food. Trying to pace herself in front of Lena so she didn't look too greedy.

Yet somehow Kara still managed to finish before Lena.

"I don't know how you do it! It's like your superpower!" Lena said happily.

Kara nodded appreciatively.

  
They stayed an extra half hour because Kara wanted desert.

  
Kara drove Lena back to her office. "Oh shit!" Kara swore.

Lena had never thought she would ever hear Kara swear. And it delighted her ears, she wanted her to do it again.

"I forgot to ask you the questions." Kara said annoyance lacing her voice.

Lena picked up her phone exaggeratedly, "Whats your number, I can text you my answers?"

"Yes, what a good idea Lena!"

They traded numbers and they said their goodbyes. Finally departing after pretty much a whole day together.

  
When Kara arrived back at Catco, she texted the questions to Lena almost immediately.

And try all seemed to revolve around one person.

Supergirl.

About Lena's thoughts on Supergirl, whether she shared the same hatred as her brother and things along the lines of that.

And just as quick and Kara sent the message , she got the answers and quickly scribbled them down in her notebook.

  
She strutted(okay, she did not do that but she walked as confidently as a newborn giraffe but that's unimportant she felt confident).

"I got the questions Snapper! I'm gonna go write them up!" Kara danced past Snapper waving her notebook in his face.

"Never thought I'd see the day. Make it snappy." He whipped back.

 

  
Later that night after stopping some petty crimes she decided to visit Lena, not as Kara Danvers but as Supergirl.

She floated over to the balcony and saw Lena leaning against the rail with a tumbler of whiskey clenched tightly.

"What pleasure do I owe of finally meeting the most infamous hero we have?" Lena said sarcastically. "Are you here to say that what Kara Danvers fantastically wrote in her first piece was incorrect about my thoughts on you? Or are you here to threaten me like Superman?" She continued and finished with downing her last dregs of the throat burning substance.

"No actually. I believe you. Kara Danvers has told me a lot about you, how you're different from your brother and how you want to make the Luthor name good. And I think that's brave and honourable. We're not too different you and I, Miss Luthor." Kara shot back.

Lena eyed up her tumbler and placed it on the small table she kept outside and faced Supergirl properly.

"How can we be similar? You aren't feared for something your family has done, a family that you were brought into, that didn't love you." Lena shoved her off easily and really opened Kara's eyes to how Lena acts around people other than her and was incredibly confused.

"Were similar because on Krypton my parents sent to destroy my planet because they couldn't face an issue they created in the first place. They killed hundreds and thousands of innocent people and only saved me and Superman. That's how I can sympathise with you, Miss Luthor. The last I ever saw of my parents was them cowardly avoiding the problem and not facing it." Kara said wiping a tear she hadn't even knew she shed.

Kara dropped down onto the balcony and moved towards Lena but left an acceptable distance between them.

"I do apologise for my cousin, he had that massive thing with your brother and he's had trust issues ever since. Reminds me of when he was younger, like a baby. He only let either me or his mother hold him if anyone else did, he'd cry. Sorry this is unimportant and I'm rambling." Kara looked down into the city.

"You know, you remind me a lot of Kara Danvers. She rambles when she's nervous. It's adorable really." Lena said quietly.

Kara continued staring out into the city, "Oh, thanks. I don't know whether that's good then!" She laughed a little and turned to face Lena.

"She also pushes her glasses up a lot when she's nervous, that's really cute. And she is just so selfless, kind of like her own style of superhero. It's amazing how someone can be so calm and selfless but adorably crazy at the same time." Lena whispered to herself, knowing that Supergirl can hear her.

Kara cocked her head to the side and laughed a little, "Does someone have a crush on our shared reporter friend?"

Lena looked to the floor and started playing with her hands, "No, of course not. We're just friends!" She said with the utmost amount of professionalism she could muster.

"Really? I don't believe that. For a second. But that's your life." Kara said back.

Neither of them noticed the quite deep scar form on Kara's hand. Which was okay, because neither of them were ready for that commitment. Nevertheless realising it.

"Alright! Fine, you win. Yes I do like Kara but you cannot tell her!" Lena said and smiled when she spoke the name.

"I promise." Kara shoved her pinky out, gesturing for a pinky promise.

Lena raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you doing?" She asked slowly.

"I'm gonna have to have Kara teach you what that is!" Supergirl said, hardly believing the situation.

Lena looked up and studied Supergirl's face for a different change of emotion and noticed a few scars. One on her ear, one above her eyebrow. She could've sworn Kara had similar scars but she assumed that was a coincidence.

Lena really squinted now to see if she could see any other scars that could tell her that this wasn't Kara.

"Are you okay there, Miss Luthor?" Kara said and stepped forward a bit and placed a hand protectively on Lena's shoulder.

"Yeah...just a bit tipsy and tired I guess." Lena didn't exactly lie, so she didn't count it as one. If her knowledge served her correctly she remembered that she had only had lied three times, well four now.

So four scars. Four scars possibly on Kara and possibly on Supergirl. She prayed to whatever ethically ambiguous god was up there that her soulmate was Kara. But she could settle with Supergirl too.

As for herself she leaned towards the fact it may be Supergirl as her huge quantity of scars. But who cared, the universe would put you with whoever it thought was best and that'd be it. Life done. No questions asked.

"It is quite late, I best be leaving, Y'know a city to save. Have a nice night, Miss Luthor." Kara said about to fly off when a hand on her arm stopped her.

Lena pressed a small kiss to her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Just call me Lena next time."

Kara gulped and started blushing. "Good night, L-Lena!"

And she sped away.

Ultimately failing at weaving in and out of buildings and ended up hitting a rather large sign and dropped to the ground leaving a small Supergirl sized engraving in the pavement.

An oldish woman walked over to her and offered a hand out, "Are you okay, Supergirl?" She asked timidly.

"A girl likes me." Kara spluttered out, thanked the woman and attempted to fly back to her apartment.

With Lena watching over laughing at the hilarity of the whole ordeal, she opened her balcony door and went to the adjoined bedroom to her office.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was as gay as promised! I'm really enjoying writing these and I hope it's as much as you enjoy reading them! I think I'm going to introduce some Sanvers in cause I could do with some Kara and Maggie brotp.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment if i made any errors, cause once again I'm writing this late at night/early morning(3:33am right now) so leave me some love for staying up late to write this huge chunk!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to congratulate @once-upon-a-hunter15 again for winning ma smol competition thingy on tumblr so follow them and me @damniamgay for more last minute competitions.

Arriving straight after getting briefed, Alex stepped carefully out the black vehicle.

DEO, she wanted to say interns but they didn't get interns. New DEO agents patrolled the area, bagging up evidence, poking weird stuff left on the floor. One dude was definitely eating some of the hair left behind by whatever thing killed the innocent alien.

Grabbing her gloves she strode confidently over to the body lying on the ground, chest ripped open and a few organs were clearly missing.

Alex loomed over the woman crouching over the dead alien, she watched her curiously for a second before clearing her throat.

Slightly startling the woman crouched down, Alex took a good step back and let the woman get up.

"This is my crime scene, what are you doing here?" Alex asked strongly.

The woman turned around swiftly and Alex took a deep breath in.

Slowly exhaling Alex started staring at the ground. Mainly to avoid the beautiful brown eyes definitely staring darts into her.

But as quickly as she lost it, Alex regained her strong resolve and stared back at the woman.

"Your case must've been given to my department too. Guess we're partners now. Hi, I'm Maggie Sawyer. I'm with the Science Department of NCPD." Maggie got out her badge and flashed it and watched Alex's eyes dart across the badge.

Slowly going into her pocket she pulled out her badge and waited for it to change into anything other than the DEO.

"I'm Alex Danvers, I'm with the FBI." She flashed her badge and quickly put it back in her trouser pocket.

"That's a bit weird that the FBI are here for one alien death. Clearly you have an ulterior motive, just what is it?" Maggie wondered out loud and rolled her sleeves up.

Tentatively looking for scars that she might recognise.

"I cannot disclose that information." Alex quipped back.

Maggie bent back down to observe the corpse.

Alex was lost in the moment, remembering the way the sun had glinted on her eyes-god she was starting to sound like Kara and that CEO she was so fond of.

"Danvers, look at this." Maggie pointed to a strange burn mark on the aliens chest. Well the only part of the chest that wasn't ripped open.

Alex brushed her finger over it, gently touching Maggie's hand as she retracted hers.

"Burn mark, must've been two different aliens then." Alex said and started looking to see what organs were missing.

"Well one of the aliens were either Kryptonian or a Daxamite." Maggie said seemingly proud of her deduction.

Alex made herself look interested but she was actually scanning across Maggie's left wrist quickly to see if they had matching scars.

Taken aback Alex took a sharp breath in and moved her entire body away from the alien.

"Yeah the stink inside, is bad..." Maggie said and then momentarily looked at Alex's expression and could only piece together anger and confusion.

"You okay there, Danvers?" Maggie asked and placed a gloved hand on top of Alex's also gloved hand-no contamination guys.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, of course. Just like a eureka moment. I have to go tell HQ about the findings." Alex got up slowly almost dead in the eyes and totally on a world of her own.

Peeling her blue gloves off, Maggie got up to follow Alex.

"I just thought I'd give you this. Y'know so we can work the case, just in case you get a bit stuck." Maggie shot a wink after and handed her card with her details on it over.

"I'll see you around, Danvers." Maggie said and then walked off.

Just as Maggie turned her head Alex noticed another scar, a rather noticeable scar roughly a centimetre away from her jaw.

A few more moments of Alex staring off and watching Maggie walk back to her patrol car and she finally looked at the card.

She smiled to herself and decided she'd text the number when she got home. Don't make her look too eager.  
  
  


Alex called Kara, she desperately needed a girls night so she could talk about the train wreck of her afternoon. 

Roughly an hour later, Alex arrived at Kara's apartment with an entire shopping bag full of ice cream and an assortment of their favourite snacks.

Alex turned the door handle and shoved the door open.

She stumbled in and placed the heavy bag on the dining table.

Kara sped in, "Oh, hi!" Kara looked at the huge bag, "Oh my Rao, you got mint chocolate chip! You are my favourite!"

Alex laughed and then nodded, "I have a reason why I called an emergency girls night." She pulled two tubs of ice cream out the bag and placed the others in Kara's freezer.

Alex sat down on Kara's grey sofa and started eating some of her strawberry ice cream.

Kara proceeded to plop herself down next to Alex, "What's the ish, sis?" Kara said while laughing. A quick stare from Alex brought her back and she was able to compose herself.

"I think I found my soulmate at work today." Alex said slowly, remembering Maggie's soft features and her dimples when she smiled.

Kara squealed in excitement, "This is amazing!" Kara looked over at Alex's pensive expression. "Yet you don't think so, what's wrong with your soulmate? Do I need to beat him to a pulp?" Kara asked seriously.

Alex shook her head. "I just don't believe that someone like that would ever be with someone like me." Alex shoved more ice cream in her mouth.

Kara looked flabbergasted, "I'm sorry, what! I don't understand, Alex!"

Alex shook her head, "It's fine, don't worry about it."

A few minutes of silence and Kara occasionally glancing over at Alex, of whom looked like she was going to burst any second.

"Go on, tell me about your soulmate. I know you're bursting to tell me." Kara said.

Alex smiled, recalling delicate moments when her fingers would brush hers. When Maggie placed her hand onto her own. The way Maggie looked at things with such a clear outlook.

"Well they have brown eyes, and how the sun glints on them is just perfect. Dimples, they're adorable, smiling, concentrating, just anything. And it's adorable. And she's just so beautiful and so funny and so smart and tough. So smart." Alex trailed off a bit at the end to gauge Kara's reaction.

"Did you get her name?" Kara asked excitedly.

Alex nodded and then suddenly remembered. "She's called Maggie and I got her number as well!"

Alex pulled her phone out and decided to shoot Maggie a text letting her know what her number is.

Kara had also pulled out her phone and was on Facebook, "Can I get a last name?" Kara asked ready to type.

"Uhh, Sawyer..." Alex said slowly. "Wait what are you doing?"

Kara laughed a little and looked through the profile pictures. "Is this her?" Kara asked scrolling through about three profiles.

"Yes..." Alex said quietly.

Kara clicked on the profile. She began to start scrolling when Alex grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"You can't Facebook stalk my soulmate. That's just rude, plus I don't even know for sure that she's my soulmate." Alex said powering off the phone.

Kara reached up to get it but Alex was holding her back.

"You seem to forget, Alex. I'm an alien." Kara said smugly and quickly flipped Alex onto her back and retrieved her phone.

"And you seem to forget I'm a field agent for the most secretive agency in the country." Alex replied sarcastically back.

Alex pulled Kara around by her arm, she expertly slipped the phone out of her hand and held it behind her back.

Kara laughed, "Oh, you're in for it." She threatened. 

"Oh really, you know we would be in the same situation if I was trying to find out stuff about your precious Lena you're always talking about!" Alex joked.

"Well we're just friends anyway, I don't like her like that and she doesn't either." Kara said defensively.

Alex laughed hard now, "Really? Who said anything about you two liking each other like seriously Elton John is straighter than you two."

Kara shrugged, "Well I wasn't going to tell you but it said in her info that Maggie has a girlfriend. And is Italian. Isn't that fun!" Kara said and grabbed her phone back.

Alex stared into her hands, "It's fine." Is all she said.

A small tring erupted from her phone and grabbed her back to reality. A message from Maggie.

"Go on, read it out." Kara said thrusting Alex's phone towards her.

"Hey, it was nice to meet you too Danvers. You busy on Thursday? Was wondering is you wanted to go to a bar I know, to go over the case and maybe play some pool?" Alex read out. She was shaking now, "How do I respond, Kara?"

Kara thought for a bit, "Tell her you're free and that you'll meet her. Make sure to ask her the time."

Alex types a message back relatively quickly and got a message back in under a minute.

"She said around 8:00. I've said yeah, sounds good." Alex said monotonous. 

Kara patted her on the back, "Well done!"

A message back from Maggie read, "It's a date."

Alex was freaking out now, "She just said its a date, but doesn't she have a girlfriend, oh my god."

Kara laughed a little, "I was just messing around, and you'll be okay. It's just a date, and she's your soulmate so she's going to love you no matter how much you mess up, okay!"

Alex nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know thoughts either on tumblr or leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know which one you prefer, I think this one is my favourite so far! But leave a comment for either future fic ideas or ideas for this...!


End file.
